libertyskidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Phillips
Sarah Phillips is a very beautiful 15-year-old teenage girl from England. She came as a British loyalist and believed that the colonists should stay loyal to the Crown, owing their loyalty to King George III due to being British subjects. While writing for Benjamin Franklin's Pennsylvania Gazette, she focuses on getting both sides of the story, which includes listening to the viewpoints of British loyalists, patriots, and those traditionally without a voice. Appearance Sarah has fair, pale skin and long ginger hair that she usually keeps tied back in a low ponytail with silk blue ribbon, except for one strand which hangs about her face. She has green eyes and she is slightly shorter than James Hiller throughout the length of the series. She typically wears a dress with a white or light blue bodice featuring a square neck and long sleeves, and a multi-layered blue and white skirt that covers a dainty pair of black buckled shoes. She also wears a golden locket around her neck that belonged to Lord Samuel Philips, her father, (later replaced by James' gift of his deceased parents wedding ring that he fashioned into a locket to replace hers that was lost). In more formal occasions, Sarah wears a shorter-sleeved dark blue gown layered pink skirts and a blue and pink bodice. Her hair is fashioned in the same style. This outfit can be seen in episodes: "Sybil Ludington" and "Allies at Last." However, Sarah is known for going undercover, daring to defy traditional societal expectations in order to chase the truth. For instance, she once dressed up as a boy, pulling her hair up into her hat and wearing clothes similar to those of James or other Continental soldiers, successfully concealing herself during the ambush on Fort Ticonderoga. Personality Sarah exudes warmth, intelligence, and maturity. Well-educated due to her mother, Lady Philips, and father's lavish wealth and social status as nobles in England, Sarah conveys her thoughts through a very expansive vocabulary, which she uses to eloquently describe and transmit her perspective on the rapidly changing world around her. Sometimes, this can make her come across as slightly condescending, such as when she argues with James, finding herself sometimes unintentionally hurting his pride due to a harsh word or careless remark regarding their differences in education and social class. She also tends to adopt a "mother"-like role when it comes to James and Henri, always looking out for the boys and reminding them of their manners and to be safe. Although well meaning, sometimes her intentions are hard to convey properly, as she is more reserved and polite, yet quick to speak her mind. Naturally idealistic and somewhat naive because of her sheltered upbringing, Sarah is confronted by many complex, tragic, and troubling circumstances once arriving in America. For instance, while relatively oblivious of the reality of the slave trade in Europe (though she argues that it's dying compared to thriving here in the Colonies), she comes face to face with slavery. She abhors the horrid institution and nearly weeps or cries out for justice at the plight of human suffering, such as when encountering the bravery displayed by others she meets despite their difficult circumstances. She comes alongside to advocate, encourage, and support a variety of figures, including: Phillis Weahtley, Shawnee Chief Cornstalk and his son Elinipsico, Deborah Samson, Molly Corbin, and Moses and his brother Cato, among others. Sarah acts from her strong moral conscience, always trying to do what's right. Relations James: Throughout the series it has been implied that Sarah and James might harbor romantic feelings for each other, though never explicitly stated. On one occasion (set up by Henri), they were forced to pretend to be an engaged couple so that James was not taken away as a conscript to the British navy. He hardly managed not to stumble or expose their facade, unable to hide his embarrassed blushes when the sailors wish them well and admire their "young love." Even though James tries to hide it, he really has a soft spot for Sarah and comforts her when she is sad and tries to make sure that she is out of harms way. This is shown during the episode "Captain Molly" when he worries about her safety during the battle. James was devastated when he thought that Sarah didn't make it, and filled with relief when he sees her alive, running to greet her crying, "Thank goodness you're safe!" Despite their heated debates, James is very kind and thoughtful of Sarah. Even after only knowing her for a short while, he smelted his parent's wedding rings to create a locket to replace the one she lost from her father. However, his affection can sometimes make him confused and react emotionally. For instance, when Sarah came back from England in "In Praise of Ben," she gives James a heartfelt hug, causing him to become startled and embarrassed from her display of affection. Additionally, James has been shown to become jealous of any man who takes a romantic interest in her, such as the solider Udney. Unable to conceal his bitterness and protectiveness, he continued to roll his eyes, make snide comments, and nicknamed Udney "Ugly," much to Sarah's frustration at his childishness. James does seem to become more mature, generous, and thoughtful throughout the series, growing to depend on Sarah's insight and wisdom. Henri: Sarah only wants what's best for Henri and she cares for him in the manner of a mother or an older sister. Henri often goes to James for advice on childish things, but he knows that Sarah offers the responsible advice that will help him whenever he truly is in a tough situation. Sarah feels sorry that he is an orphan and comforts him on this. Like Moses, she wants him to learn to read and write, and scolds him on his atrocious manners, as she often does with James. While Henri is playful and rambunctious, he surprisingly listens a majority of the time, deferring to Sarah's requests and often going out of his way to help her. Although Henri is a patriot, he is also more moderate and less polarizing about his views than James. As this is the case, he and Sarah get along better in day-to-day life, often accompanying one another on journeys to write stories or do chores around Philadelphia or in the print shop. Moses: Sarah looks to Moses for guidance and thinks of him as a kind, responsible adult. As she is vehemently against slavery, she deeply admires how he has been able to free himself from slavery and consistently overcome this association and societal restraint on his capabilities and value as a human being. She regularly looks to him for guidance, advice, and to keep the peace between her and James. As Dr. Franklin is often overseas, Moses is the main caretaker and surrogate father-figure for Sarah and the boys. Benjamin Franklin: Sarah looks up to Franklin as a respectable man and appreciates him taking her in during her stay in America. It is through her mother that Sarah came to stay with Dr. Franklin, as her mother is an old friend and acquaintance with the revered statesman. Sarah admirers Franklin's work and is very fond of him. Benedict Arnold: Throughout their many interactions, Sarah instantly admires the general, believing him to be a virtuous hero worthy of replication. She gets along marvelously with the courteous, gallant officer - even revealing the slightest hint at an infatuation. She is somewhat blinded by this devotion and yet learns that not all your heroes live up to one's expectations. Gallery For more images, see Sarah Phillips/gallery Char hp sarah.gif Tumblr inline myi9byaYli1r5h72f.png Bts char sarah tm.jpg Char arch sarah.jpg Sarah1.PNG Afraid.PNG Nt char sarah.jpg Sarah and Her Weapon.PNG Sarah and Her Pen.PNG Sarah Writing.PNG Sarah Writing on the Ship.PNG Sarah Writing About Her New Locket.png Sarah Confused.jpg Worried Sarah.jpg Trivia *Sarah is voiced by Reo Jones. *Her name "Sarah" means "noble woman" or "princess." Like James, she also shares a Biblical name. *Of the 3 children and Moses in the print shop, Sarah is the one with living parents, while everyone else is an orphan. *She's ranidaphobic or afraid of frogs. *The gold necklace she wears was made out of James' parents wedding ring. *Sarah may have romantic feelings for James. *She had a cousin named Tom who was killed in The Shot Heard Round the World. Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Teenagers Category:Liberty's Kids Category:Females Category:British Category:Loyalist Category:Patriot Category:American Category:Dual Citizen Category:Journalist Category:Tory Category:Main Characters